Super Smash Brothers: Melee Poem
by Duzz
Summary: The sequel to my other poem. Stupidly funny.


It was fun the first time  
In the land of Hal  
When the evil master  
Decided to throw in the towel  
  
When the Brothers thought it was safe  
There were brought back to the comp  
Where they met new and old friends  
The new evil was in for a womp  
  
First in line was Mario  
Red shirt, overalls, brown shoes  
Black mustache and brown hair  
This plumber doesn't know how to lose  
  
Yellow mouse, electric hide  
Monstrous agility, big red cheeks  
Pikachu is the Pokemon  
That Team Rocket seeks  
  
Grand and beautiful,  
Great looking on the beach  
When she wears a bathing suit  
Of course, modesty is Princess Peach  
  
Power-hungry, giant turtle  
With fire breathe and huge spikes  
Bowser is King Koopa  
And Peach is who he likes  
  
From the island far away  
This is a dinosaur the makes eggs  
Yoshi has the best move  
Down and A for motor legs  
  
Big and bad, Stubborn Gorilla  
His name was changed to DK  
Try to be mean to him  
And his moves will make you pay  
  
Fast as a flash, gone in a second  
This is a flaming, racing, bounty hunter  
Captain Falcon and his Blue Falcon  
Racing the track with the sound of thunder  
  
Star Fox is the starship  
Belonged to his father of late  
Fox McCloud has a trigger finger  
Being an enemy shouldn't be your fate  
  
Pink and round, super suction  
Kirby can become a block to smash  
You into nothing, hurt goes all around  
Watch out for his Hat Bash  
  
Nana and Popo are always together  
Which seemed to totally unfair  
Unless your in targets  
They'll never be less than a pair  
  
No more fussing, not more late nights  
Ness isn't a secret, you can bet on that  
He's super powerful with psychic powers  
Even with those, all he needs is his bat  
  
Bombs, missiles, energy blasts  
Samus is here to rule the day  
Try to outmatch her in a brawl  
'I shouldn't have' is what you'd say  
  
Sleek and beautiful, tall and majestic  
Zelda has a split identity, named Sheik  
Big and buff, bad and tough  
Seeing the transformation will make you freak  
  
Thought to be a Kokirian  
He's really from Hyrule  
Going against Link  
Is only for a fool  
  
Time now to see the hidden  
Those that weren't east to get  
So sit back and relax  
Here comes the next set  
  
Double the trouble, he isn't the same  
Dr. Mario is a Super Mario clone  
Not much of a difference  
Make fun of him, he'll break that bone  
  
Evil reduced, into a purple flurry  
Ganondorf is really hard to beat  
To just survive him in Event 29  
That would be an amazing feat  
  
Sarcasm has never been an understudy  
To this flightless bird, Arwing pro  
Blue feathered, arrogant super fighter  
This humanoid eagle, the names Falco  
  
Small sword, fire bow, milk taunt  
Just like Link, except from the past  
He isn't as experienced or strong  
But in a fight, Young Link can last  
  
Not to hard to get, but hard to find  
In Adventure, you'd use Kung Fu  
To beat off Luigi, in the Mushroom Kingdom  
Just to see him, you'd need the number two  
  
Floating around, nothing to say  
It's Jigglypuff, a hot air, super balloon  
Better watch for Down and B  
Just with one move, your gone too soon  
  
Hurting itself and everyone else  
Pichu is least likely to go into a fight  
He is weaker, smaller, and harder to use  
After charging Headbutt, you're out of sight  
  
From and unported game, strange as it seems  
Marth is a Prince, a master of the sword  
Lightening fast and hard to block  
He's just backslapped you, he's your lord  
  
Following his friends into the fray  
Roy is a flaming swordsman, oh boy  
Harder hitting than any other  
His B-move KO fits him, what a joy  
  
After waiting twenty four hours  
You finally get to meet this horrendous thing  
Mewtwo is a psychic fiend with great might  
Simply put, there isn't anything he can't fling  
  
The longest and hardest to get  
Of all the other hidden  
Is the 2-D master, MGW  
Sure he is, I'm not kidden  
  
Twenty Five isn't there is  
Wait for the evils to come  
They'll show themselves in time  
We have to hope fore some  
  
First off are the new minions  
Fighting Wires isn't joke  
Taken from Captain Falcon and Zelda  
They're fun to beat folk  
  
Then, from the nightmares of Mario  
This guy is a super mega boss  
Trying to be the mighty Giga Bowser  
You better hope he the one at a loss.  
  
Next come the ones that started this  
The ones who wanted to see a brawl  
So that none of them could ever win  
They just wanted to see them fall  
  
The original evil, the original boss  
The one who created the land  
The one who first brought them all  
He's the free floating Master Hand  
  
Not to be taken lightly, he brought a friend  
Another super power who'll grind to sand  
He's the tweaked out big fighter who's stronger  
Uniquely named, being truthful, he is, Crazy Hand  
  
They must defeat them all  
Or be trapped for eternity  
One small chance is all the need  
Let's watch and see  
  
Battling the evils and eachother  
Through thick and thin, they'll find a way  
In this action-packed adventure  
Which is Super Smash Brothers: Melee 


End file.
